Blood Lines
by Evangeline Christabella
Summary: *Harry Potter* Very different from the books though it has all characters from the books in it. Focuses around a girl named Juliet Grey, the Hogwarts Teen Queen. As Voldemort rises to power again, it's up to Harry/Ron/Hermione/Juliet to bring him down.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

Blood Lines

Fanfic: Harry Potter

"Wakey-wakey!" A loud voice exclaimed in a high pitched excited tone. Ron and Harry jolted out of their sleep. Harry had been tossing and turning, having a nightmare," You ok, Harry?"

He opened his eyes to find that he was looking into the face of one of his best friends, Juliet Grey. And God, what a great face to wake up to. Juliet was only his friend, nothing more, and he wanted to keep it that way because he thought of her as a sister, rather than a girlfriend. But that didn't mean that he, Ron, and the rest of Hogwarts' male population didn't check her out. He was looking into those dazzling blue eyes, that were perfectly set on her pale face and surrounded by the ringlets of her curly black hair. She smiled, her radiant white grin, and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said, and he could hear her voice about to break into happy sobs," It's been all summer! God, I've missed you both." She jumped up and threw her arms around Ron as well, who couldn't hide his grin. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at Juliet's adorable giddiness.

"Your mother says breakfast is ready. Honestly, Ronald, get up!"

They shoveled in Mrs. Weasley's breakfast, and then were out the door, following closely behind Mr. Weasley.

"Juliet, Juliet... wherefore art thou, Juliet?!" George called from behind her as he and Fred followed her and the rest of the crowd into the woods.

"Right in front of you, Georgie-porgie." She replied, giggling slightly, as were Hermione and Ginny.

"As if she's never heard that one before." Mr. Weasley called back to them, laughing to himself," Good comeback, by the way, pumpkin."

She laughed slightly," Thanks, Mr. Weasley. So Harry... what have you been up to all summer?"

"Stuck with the Dursley's. Obviously I haven't been up to much. But I do know every new car available on the market and which ones would make our Muggle neighbors the most jealous."

Juliet, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all laughed at that, as they hurried to keep up with Mr. Weasley's quick stride.

"God, those Dursley individuals. They're like... they remind me of those Muggle candies... what are they called? War-bombs? Or something like that... What are those stupid fuckers called? Oh, sorry, Mr. Weasley..."

"What?" He asked, once again, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, you would know the answer to this question... what are those Muggle candies that are really sour, and they have a cartoon of a boy on the wrapper going like this..." She sucked her cheeks in so her lips went vertical, and she crossed her eyes so that she greatly resembled a fish.

"Wait, hold that face. I need a picture of this." Hermione told her as she removed her disposable Muggle camera from her backpack. Juliet made the face more pronounced, and Hermione giggled hysterically as she took the picture.

"I think they're called War-heads. Dreadful things, really."

"Oh, I know." Ginny agreed," Juliet, do you eat them?"  
"No." Juliet replied," I don't understand why anyone would. They're horrid."

"_You're_ horrid." Ron told her jokingly and she elbowed him not hard, but not light either in the side. He pretended like he was going to slap her across the face and when he lightly tapped her cheek, she dramatically turned her head.

"That's it, Ronald Weasle, it is so on." She adjusted the straps of her bookbag so they were on her shoulders, and they both jumped back and forward, punching, pretending to box each other.

"Hurry up, you two, we're gonna miss it!" Ginny yelled to them as she moved past them.

"Miss what?" Harry asked.

"Miss what?" Juliet repeated as they caught up to them. There was a man up ahead of them, one that none of them recognized. He looked familiar to all of them, but they didn't know why.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley greeted him, shaking his hand," Guys, this is Amos Diggory, I believe you know his son..." A boy dropped down from the tree, and they all gasped when they saw who it was.

"Ced!" Juliet exclaimed, running forward.

"Juliet!" They threw their arms around each other and he picked her up and spun her around.

"How are you doing, Cedric?" Ron asked, hitting him in the arm, as Cedric hit his, the way guys greeted each other sometimes.

"Good, mate. How are you doing? Keeping up with this one, huh?" He asked, referring to Juliet.

"Yeah, we're letting her stay with us. Imagine our dread." Ron replied jokingly and she stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out at her, and they all continued walking together.

"So you must be Harry Potter." Amos Diggory said, as he cheerfully shook his hand, looking impressed with him," Such a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, sir." Harry replied sincerely.

"There it is!" They heard Fred's voice yell. Ginny was running up the hillside, and as Harry caught up to his friends, he saw what she was running towards. He had been expecting some sort of elaborate transporting device, but what he saw was nothing of the sort. It was nothing more than a boot.

"It's a mangy old boot." He said, his voice expressing his confusion.

"It's not just any mangy old boot." George explained.

"It's a Portkey." Fred chimed in as everyone put one of their hands on it.

"Hurry, Harry, before you miss it!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Harry dove forward and grabbed it, just as it activitated itself. There was a jolt behind his navel, as they spun through the air. He could see everyone clearly and seeing their faces while everything else was spinning made him nauseous. Beside him, Hermione was looking terrified, and across from him, he saw that Cedric and Juliet were smiling.

"Alright! Let go!" Mr. Weasley's voice yelled.

Juliet's smile faded and she exclaimed in fear," What?!"

"Let go."

They all did, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Juliet flew off sloppily. For just a few seconds, they flew wildly through the air, completely weightless. Then they slammed to the ground with all of their weight. It hurt only for a second, but they were all so dizzy that they just laid there, watching Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric walk on the air, and land gracefully on the ground.

Cedric reached down and helped a giggling Juliet to her feet, and then he reached down to help Hermione up. Hermione blushed and took his hand. Cedric seemed to have that effect on all girls, except for Juliet, who only thought of him as a friend, and Cedric thought of her the same way.

They walked to the edge of the hill they had landed on and Hermione, Juliet, and Ron couldn't help but start snapping pictures. There were tents everywhere, on all sides of the huge arena. They walked down the hill and walked right into the chaos. Ginny, Juliet, and Hermione walked arm and arm, and Cedric was on Juliet's right, and they were talking excitedly.

"I swear, if I didn't know them, I'd think there was something going on between those two." Ron told Fred, Harry, and George.

"No, they're just friends." George told him," Don't you know that Juliet is secretly in love with me?"

"Oh, right." Ron replied," Just like she's secretly having Snape's baby."

"Don't joke like that, Ronald." Fred said, pretending to be serious," Don't even pretend that that old geezer could steal our woman."

"Look, if you two ever get Juliet... let me just tell you now... you break her heart, I will break your legs." Harry told them, and they both nodded.

"We know." George replied," Come on, Harry, we'd never hurt her."

They watched as Juliet, Ginny, and Hermione disappeared into their tent behind Mr. Weasley. While Ron and Harry watched a hot girl who was selling ales walk by, Fred and George stared at Juliet's perfect behind as she walked into the tent.

"Those are my favorite pants of hers." Fred told George," Her arse just looks..."

"Like God made it specifically for us to stare at." George filled in," Thank God Ron is friends with her. Hey, did you ever find out if her jugs are fake?"

"They are."

"Damn it, I knew I should have bet money. I would have won!"

"I know, because I didn't think they were fake! Which one of her tattoos is your favorite?"

"Oh, definately the one on her lower back. The barbed wire one."  
"Might as well be a bulls eye." They both said simultaneously.

"Did you ever see the one on her arse?" George asked.

"No! Did you?!" Fred asked, turning green with envy.

"Glanced it through the door when she got out of the shower the other night." George replied, looking proud of himself," It's... get this... cherries."

"Oh, shit!" Fred exclaimed, laughing and jumping up and down in excitement," I've got to see it."

"She's wearing a black thong. Try to look when she's changing tonight."

"Ok, guys!" Harry exclaimed from behind them," She is a person, you know!"

"God, Harry, now we know why girls love you..." Fred slapped his cheek lightly," You're so sensitive. You understand them."

"You're in touch with your feminine side."

Harry tried to keep the angry look on his face, but it dissolved into laughter," Shut up."  
They went into the tent, and Harry was shocked to find that it was no tent at all. It was like a mini apartment. He didn't have to duck down to stand in it. He could walk right in and still walk around. There were bunk beds inside it, and couches, and a full kitchen. He couldn't keep a smile off of his face.

"I love magic..."

"Belgium!" The Belgium fans were roaring.

"Irish!" Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Juliet, Cedric, and Ginny all yelled back, along with the other Ireland fans.

"How can you all like the Irish?" Ron asked as though this was the worst form of betrayal; his friends and family liking the Irish team as opposed to the team that his hero, Viktor Krum played on.

"Um, because they kick arse, that's why!" Harry told him as they started to walk up the stadium. Everyone was cheering along with the crowd, even Mr. Weasley once Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and Juliet persuaded him to get in the spirit.

"Where are our seats, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked as they kept climbing stairs.

"Think of it this way..." A snide voice called, and they all looked over the railing to see Draco and Lucius Malfoy looking up at them," If it rains, you all will be the first to know."

Draco laughed at his father, but then he saw that Juliet was leaning over the railing.

"Oh, Juliet, you're, um..."

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked away, not even waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Oh!" Harry, Ron, George, Fred, and Cedric yelled, taunting him.

"Yeah, well... we're in the Minister's box! On private invitation!" Draco yelled, wanting her to hear and all of a sudden have a change of heart. Why should she sit in the nosebleeds when she could be in the Minister's box.

"Draco, don't boast." His father scolded him. He slapped his snake walking stick onto Harry's hand and said," Enjoy yourself, won't you? While you still can."

He walked away without a word, following his friends up to the very top of the stadium.

Out of nowhere, the Irish flew right past their heads, and they all screamed and started jumping around as a leprechaun appeared in the sky and began to dance. Only Ron didn't cheer; he was waiting for the moment that Viktor Krum flew into the stadium.

When he did, Ron screamed while his friends and family booed. Krum's face came up in the sky, as the Belgium side of the crowd cheered," Krum! Krum! Krum!"

The Minister's voice boomed through the arena and they all stopped to listen," I want to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. Let the games begin."  
Everyone erupted into screams and cheers as the game began.

None of them, not Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Juliet, Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric, or anyone in the stadium would have known what was to come later that evening.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!" Everyone was cheering as they walked through the camp site towards their tent. Once they were inside, the celebrating continued.

Even though the Irish won, Ron was still going on and on about Krum.

"There's no one like Krum! He's like a bird the way he rides through the window! He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny told him.

"So in love!" Juliet agreed, holding her heart and falling onto the couch dramatically.

"Viktor, I love you!" George sang, grabbing Ron's hand.

"Viktor, I do!" Fred joined in.

"When we're apart/My heart bleeds for you!" They all joined in, and then they heard a loud bang outaide.

"Sounds like the Irish are getting their pride on." Fred commented.

They all stopped their laughter once they saw the look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"That's not the Irish. Come on." He told them urgently," We have to go. We have to go now."

They ran behind him with no question. Juliet grabbed Ginny's arm out of reflex, but Ginny gripped her hand and let her pull her through the crowd.

"Arthur! It's Death Eaters!" Amos exclaimed," Come on, we have to go."

"Ced, did you see them?" Juliet asked, looking panic stricken as she linked arms with him," Ginny, get a hold of Hermione." Hermione and Ginny linked arms, and they started to move through the crowd.

"Don't let Ginny out of your sight!" Mr. Weasley yelled to them as he hurried off through the panicking crowd. They were all getting thrown around so much that they would have been separated had they not been linking arms. But Harry was somehow forcefully thrust from the chain, and once he fell to the ground, he was accidentally kicked in the face by one of the people who were running, but not before seeing the skull-like masks hidden under the black hoods of those that followed Voldemort. Death Eaters.

The screams of the people running around frantically were the last sounds he heard, and somewhere, off in the distance, his friends shouting his name.

"When he woke up, he saw that the entire campground was empty, and that the tents were all burnt to crisps. He sat up, his head aching, and he realized that there was one person there. The man pointed his wand at the sky, shouted a spell and in a flash of green, Harry saw that there was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth in the sky. It yelled as the snake slithered out of it's mouth, and Harry felt his scar start burning. He gasped in pain and grasped it, but it didn't numb the pain.

The man who had cast the spell turned and saw him, and started to walk towards him.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice yelled. Her voice was followed by more voices, those of Ron and Juliet. They were looking for him.

The man ran, and he felt hands helping him stand.

"Are you ok?" Juliet asked him, putting one hand on her face so she could look at him.

"Yeah." He answered, putting his hand over hers briefly.

"You're nose was bleeding." She told him, knowing that she was stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I think someone kicked me in the face."

"Obviously. Well, mate, at least you look tough..." Ron clasped his shoulder," Bloody hell, who do you think cast it?"

"It was a...'

"Stupefy!"

They all dove to the ground to avoid the stream of stunning spells.

"No! That's my son!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he ran towards them.

"Caught red handed!" Another man yelled.

"They couldn't have done this!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, staring up at the skull.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark." Hermione told him, her voice trembling.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" A man asked as everyone stared up at the sky," That he's back."  
"No." The man who had accused them of making the Dark Mark appear answered firmly," The Death Eaters are just trying to get some attention in the media. Just because they were here and just because they cast his mark doesn't mean he's back."

"Well, they'll get their media attention, I can tell you that..." Mr. Diggory replied," They'll get all the attention and fear they crave..."


	2. Something New

Chapter 2

A/N: Please don't try to correct my Harry Potter accuracy mistakes. A lot of this is _changed_ on purpose. Thanks, guys! Peace.

On the train to Hogwarts a few days later, Hermione sat reading about the catastrophe at the World Cup while Juliet, Ron, and Harry bought snacks off of the trolley. She looked over the top of her newspaper to see Harry smiling at the cute Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry obviously had a crush on her.

They closed the door, and Harry set his snacks beside him, suddenly not hungry. He was smiling, and he laughed when he saw Juliet looking at him.

"We are totally going to get her to go out with you." She told him.

"Who?" He asked pretending to play stupid.

"Oh, come off it." Ron said with a mouth full of Pumpkin Pastie.

"Yeah, really." Hermione agreed, putting her newspaper down," You fancy her, Harry! This is good."  
"This is very good! Now we know you're not gay."

"Whoa! I am not gay."

"There'd be nothing wrong with you if you were, mind you. But now we know for sure. Because I'll tell you now, I was starting to wonder..." Juliet continued teasinly, and she, Ron, and Hermione laughed at the joking look of offense on Harry's face.

"You were starting to wonder."  
"Well, you just never seemed to like any of the girls at school." Juliet told him, continuing on with the joke because she knew that the one way to make a guy insecure was to talk about the possibility of him being gay," Oh, God, Harry, I know you're not gay. I'm just thrilled that you like someone, finally."

"I... Stop knowing me so well." He turned to the window, still smiling. He tossed a Chocolate Frog at her, and she caught it before it hit her.

"What was that for?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Well, for the gay joke, primarily. And because you're starting to look skeletal." He stopped, not wanting to add what almost came out, which was "Again".

SSS

"You know how Muggle kids hate school?" Juliet asked excitedly as she waved to everyone she knew.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, also giddy with excitement.

"Well, I love it! I love school. I love coming back here. It's like... It's like coming home!" She hopped into a carriage and once they were all inside, it began to move, though nothing was pulling it.

They all couldn't help but smile; this was so Juliet's personality. She was happy and exciteable all the time now, but it hadn't always been that way. She wouldn't tell them who her birth parents were, and she had gone to live with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when she started school. She had all the money in the world, but it didn't make her happy. She had been in America for the summer, and had come back the night before the Quidditch World Cup. She had come back with several tattoos and a boob job; supposedly an aunt of hers that lived over there had posed as her guardian so she could get all of this stuff done. Once she had a family, she was finally happy, and this personality that they adored had blossomed when she had, which was in their first year.

"Well, of course, Ron, your house is home. But this is my second home. I love it!"

SSS

They heard that two schools would be joining them for some reason that year. No one knew why, but it was a change of pace, which was refreshing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Juliet joined the rest of the school to watch as the girl's school, Beauxbatons arrived.

A carriage flew through the air, with six horses pulling it and they looked to see Hagrid trying to direct them onto a makeshift runway. To their shock, the carriages almost knocked Hagrid off of the runway, but he jumped out of the way before they could. He flashed them all a thumbs up to show that he was ok, and they all laughed and clapped.

In the lake, they saw that the surface was rumbling, and there were loud shouts that it was the giant squid "getting jiggy".

"Oh, these kids trying to learn American catch phrases..." Juliet sighed, but then she gasped as a ship erupted from the water.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

The Durmstrang entrance had been ten times cooler than the Beauxbatons entrance.

"Oh, isn't that just like boys? Always trying to outdo everyone." Hermione sighed and she and Juliet burst out laughing as Harry and Ron looked at them, feigning offense to her comment.

"Isn't that just like girls, always making..." Ron struggled to find the right words that would make him sound smart and witty, but all that came out was," ...mean remarks."

Juliet and Hermione looked at each other, trying to stifle their laughter. But when they walked off, they burst out cackling. Ron and Harry sighed and followed after them. They had to find something to do until dinner when Dumbledore would announce what was going on at the welcoming feast. Since there was not much to do, they went out onto the grounds to just hang out by the lake.

"Your mum told me to tell you to stay out of trouble." Juliet told Ron as she read a letter from Mrs. Weasley.

"Why is she telling _you _to tell _me _to stay out of trouble. It should be the other way around."

"Oh, I am a perfect angel, and you know it."

"Yeah, except you go to America for the summer to spend time with your rich aunt, and come home with breast implants, and six or seven tattoos."

"Besides that, I've never really done anything that bad. I'm a good girl." She told them as she observed the tattoo on her upper arm, making sure that the color was still the same even though she had laid in the sun all summer, which they advised her not to do, saying thecolor would fade if she did. But the tattoo was still perfect; it was still an orange and black striped tiger, with it's mouth wide open and it's teeth exposed.

She had learned the previous year that her Patronus was a tiger. When she watched it attack the dementors that were surrounding Harry and his godfather, Sirius, she knew that this animal was what represented her the best. She was fierce and protective, and yet she was elegant when she wanted to be. Since a tiger represented her so well, she got it tattooed on her arm, right where everyone could see it.

"I just act bad." She finished, looking at her three friends," God, your mother was pissed."

"Oh yeah." Ron chuckled, remembering how Juliet had tried to deny the boob job, but Mrs. Weasley had been too savvy for that.

"You expect me to believe that you went to America with... A-Cups..." Mrs. Weasley had snapped, trying to be delicate on the subject because it was awkward to talk about when there were four guys in the room listening to the conversation. Mr. Weasley and Ron had made no comment, but Fred and George had been huge fans of her newest... additions," ...and came back with... F-Cups!"

"I don't think there's such a thing as F-Cups, Mrs. Weasley." Juliet replied innocently, looking up at her with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"That was sarcasm, Juliet!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, not affected at all by her attempts to soften her," Dear, do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"They're not gonna explode, Mrs. Weasley."

There was silence in the room, but George had broken it.

"Looks like they might."

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron and Juliet retold this story, picturing Mrs. Weasley's face, and the beet red shade it turned if you really pissed her off.

The sun was starting to go down, and the world was cast in an indigo light. Juliet looked off in the distance, blue eyes glowing, even as it got darker. The air was slightly chilly, even though it was just September. They were all silent, thinking about different things. But Juliet was thinking that times like these, where they were just sitting peacefully, their thoughts dancing randomly from one thing to another, would be the times they'd miss the most if bad things started happening.

There was something dark ahead, and she could sense it. Despite the peacefulness of the lake at dusk, Juliet couldn't shake the feeling of some sort of evil returning. Evil rising.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 3**

**The Triwizard Tournament**

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." Dumbledore's booming voice echoed through the Great Hall, and every student was silent as they listened to him. All were eager to know the reason why Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were there, and they knew that Dumbledore was seconds away from telling them," You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Ooh, sounds... dangerous." Juliet whispered softly, grinning in excitement.

"Sounds like fun." Fred whispered back," I'm entering."

"You don't even know what it is yet, Fred!" Hermione snapped, trying to keep her voice down," Shh!"

Juliet held up her hands, showing surrender, and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now for those of you who don't know... the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear... if choosen, you stand alone." Dumbledore's tone took on a solemn note; when Dumbledore emphasized something and made it sound serious, it was definately nothing to joke about," And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later." Dumbledore's tone changed instantly to a more upbeat one," For now, please join me in welcoming the loevely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

"Blimey, that's one big woman..." A boy at the Ravenclaw table whispered in shock as everyone looked up at her.

Everyone clapped as the girls came prancing in, all wearing powder blue uniforms. They were beautiful like Dumbledore had said, and all the guys' jaws dropped as they watched them prance by. They stopped halfway down the aisle leading towards the front of the Great Hall, and leaned towards where Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were sitting. They sighed and released butterflies into the air.

Hermione and Juliet looked at each other and rolled their eyes, and started talking quietly.

"Shh..." Seamus whispered, putting his hand right over Juliet's face because she was sitting closest to him. He didn't take his eyes off of the Beauxbatons girls when he did this; he, like the rest of the guys couldn't stop staring," I have to hear them sigh again..."

They sighed again, and more butterflies were released into the air.

Juliet pushed Seamus's hand away from her face, and said, loud enough so her friends could all hear," Why are they prancing like ponies?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but a voice behind her answered first.

"Don't worry, Juliet." Draco whispered, and Juliet turned to face him, her expression showing her impatience for any of his sarcastic bullshit. She hadn't even realized that he was sitting right behind her, though she probably should have because he was _always _sitting right behind her.

"What, Draco?" She asked irritably, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They have nothing on you." He told her.

Though she hated Draco Malfoy with a passion, his compliment did manage to bring her mood up slightly. Even if everyon else was too busy gawking at the Beuaxbatons girls, he wasn't. He was too busy looking at her. Though she'd never date him in a million years, as much as he'd like to believe that she would, she did flash her seductive smile at him. He clearly thought that because she smiled that particular smile at him that she was interested in him, because as she turned around she heard him mutter to Crabbe and Goyle," She wants me."

Normally, when he even said hi to her, she'd tell him to go fuck himself, or something to that effect. But tonight, she actually took his comment, and even paid him one back by smiling that smile at him. She hated being replaced, and these girls were taking her place as the most beautiful girl in school. None of them were half as gorgeous as she was, of course, but now guys had other girls to look at, and they wouldn't just be looking at her.

Juliet shook her head, knowing she was being dramatic and childish. She listened up when Dumbledore spoke again.

"And now... our friends from the north. Please meet the proud sons of Durmstrang."

"Sounds like a rock band." Harry whispered and they all laughed as they turned to the door.

The guys that came in were carrying torches, and they were banging them on the floor in a pattern that none of them were realy paying attention to. The boys of Hagwarts didn't care to look at other boys, and the girls were too busy drooling over the hot boys that they weren't paying attention to their little routine.

Some of the guys ran forward, and started practically break-dancing at the top of the Great Hall.

"Why are they coming here and showing off?" Juliet asked jokingly, trying to sustain her laughter," We should get up and just start stomping the yard or something."

"Oh, these things you learned over in America, Juliet..." Hermione sighed, trying to keep her laughter under control," What does that even mean?"

"We should just all start dancing like those girls in the hip-hop videos. Just all of us, breaking it down. Show them that Hogwarts is awesome too." She opened her mirror that she carried with her everywhere and ran her finger under her eyes to take care of the eyeliner that had smeared slightly," God, I need a tan."

"Yeah, you Albino." George whispered," You're so pale."

"Oh my God!" Ron squealed suddenly and they all looked at him. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was dropped open.

"Are you about to have a seizure?" George asked in joking concern.

"It's him." Ron whispered," It's Viktor Krum."

Krum was walking past them, followed by one of the ugliest men that any of them had ever seen. His teeth were rotten and he had long mangy hair that came down past his shoulders.

"Oh, do you have a hard on yet?" Juliet asked, once again proving that she was not afraid to be vulgar. Everyone at the table laughed, except for Hermione who looked appalled. She laughed under her breath once Juliet turned away from her, but when Juliet looked back, she continued to give her that scolding look.

Ron threw a piece of bread at her and it hit her in the chest.

"Ow!" She laughed as she took a bite out of it. She looked at Hermione, who was still giving her that scolding look. Juliet chewed the bread, swallowed it, then looked at Hermione with a stone serious expression on her face. This instantly made everyone start cracking up because they knew some sarcastic comment was coming," Penis. Penis. Dick. Erection. Hard-on."

This broke Hermione's stern-ness and made her burst into a fit of laughter. All of their laughter was broken up when a flame dragon flew through the air of the Great Hall, making everyone jump.

Once everything was settled, they all began eating and talking excitedly about the Tournament.

"I'm totally entering." Fred told everyone again.

"Yeah, man! Represent Gryffindor!" Juliet and Fred slapped each other high five,  
"I'm entering too. We're gonna bring glory to this school. Show 'em what we're made of!" George agreed," What about you two? I know my wimpy little brother won't be entering!"

Ron opened his mouth to answer but Dumbledore was back up at the podium.

"Your attention please!" He called," I would like a few words. Eternal glory..." He paused, letting this sink in," that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks."

"Survive?" Hermione asked, looking shocked at that choice of words.

"Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this, we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Bartimus Crouch."

There was a crash of thunder and everyone looked up at the ceiling to see that there was lightening flashing across it violently.

"That's never happened before." Juliet commented, looking up at the ceiling with a baffled expression on her face.

Rain began leaking through the roof and Juliet screamed and grabbed an empty plate to hold over her head so her straight hair didn't get wet.

"It curls when it gets wet!" She exclaimed. A flash of light went towards the ceiling, and it stopped leaking. The ceiling was repaired, and when they looked to see where the spell had come from, it wasn't Dumbledore that had cast it. It was the most grotesque looking man any of them had ever seen. Some knew who he was, others had no idea.

"It's Mad Eye Moody!" An astonished Ron whispered, wide-eyed once again.

"Alastor Moody." Hermione corrected him," The Auror."

"Auror."

"Dark Wizard Catcher." Ron explained," Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days though."

Dumbledore and Moody were shaking hands.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore was saying.

"Bloody roof..." Moody growled, looking up at it in annoyance.

"What do you suppose he's drinking?" Juliet asked as Moody took a long swig from a flash that he had pulled from his pocket.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry replied, and they all laughed slightly.

"That's so badass." Juliet whispered," An alcoholic teacher!"

Dumbledore was explaining that Moody was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and then Barty Crouch took the stand. He was the man who had accused them of casting the Dark Mark at the Triwizard Tournament. They had all decided that they didn't like him that night, without actually saying it out loud.

"After much deliberation, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. The decision is final."

There were loud outburts from the crowd, and Fred and George yelled together," That's rubbish!"

"You don't know what you're doing!" George continued.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled over everyone and they all instantly shut up.

Dumbledore held out his hand, and blue flames rose in mid air. The flames formed a goblet and a stand to hold it.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore explained as everyone looked at it, amazed," Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night." His tone took on that solemn note again," But do not do so lightly. If choosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment... the Triwizard Tournament has begun!"


End file.
